


His

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, August survived but is in a coma, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Sided Love, Pre-Canon Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Brushing August’s hair back from his face he smiles. Even like this he’s still handsome. There are small wrinkles beside his eyes from where smiling too much has taken its toll and the weight he’s lost has aged him but he still holds resemblance to the bright young man who he’d been so taken by. He can hear the ghosts of that sunny laugh, that kind voice and imagine those purple eyes opening again and gazing at him warmly.
Relationships: August/July (A3!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	His

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what this is, Takki sent me her fic with July suffering and I was like "Haha the month is July now isn't it? I want to bully him too."

Pushing his chair away from his desk he runs his fingers through his hair. It’s not like he’s done anything that might upset how it looks but it’s out of habit, he always wants to look his best when he’s meeting with him. Fingers going to earrings next he turns them both around to ensure that they too are in their ideal place. His schedule is fairly packed right now but he always fits in time to see him, spends as much time by his side as he possibly can.

Cracking open the door he’s greeted by the beeps and hums of machinery monitoring and keeping alive the man laid still in the small room’s bed. He was never supposed to survive that day, July was supposed to say his goodbyes on the cliff top and then leave his body there for The Organisation to find. The shot had been off. He had considered finishing the job himself but as he’d made his way over and looked down at August’s bloody, dying form he hadn’t been able to do it. Why end his life when in this state, August can be one hundred percent his? He can’t run off with people he’s just met and leave him ever again. He belongs completely and thoroughly to him now.

Flicking on the light he takes in August’s form. Nothing has changed since he was in here this morning. Nothing ever changes, August is a constant now, unable to respond or wake but unable to leave him again.

“I’m back.” He says warmly, taking his place in his chair beside the bed.

His face is devoid of colour, pale, expressionless, hair limply framing it. He does his best to groom August to a state where he resembles how he had looked on that day but there’s only so much he can actually manage. The muscle wastage and sullen cheeks aren’t something he can disguise. In a way it reminds him a little of when they’d first met; before August was called August. Thinking back on it now, he’d obviously been malnourished back then but July had been 6 at the time, he hadn’t given that much thought. To him August had just been weird and at that first meeting, he’d never guessed what he might become to him.

\-----

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Putting down his pen he looks up from his notebook.

Standing beside Spade is a young man, he can’t tell his age but he almost looks like an adult so he’s definitely older than himself by a lot. Skinny, almost like a skeleton, he can’t be eating enough. He’s new. If anything he looks too old to be new though. Too nice too. Does he understand what kind of place he’s joined? Nice people don’t belong here, while he may be young he at least understands that much.

“He was picked up by an agent in Japan, he shows a lot of promise.” Promise means nothing. “You two will be training together, do try to get along.”

At last he’s getting to start training properly but why with this guy? Why him? He’s going to suck he bets. He looks like he’ll fall over is you so much as nudged him.

“They told me not to use my name here so I guess I’ll have to reintroduce myself once I get a new one.” He smiles brilliantly as Spade translates for him.

It’s weird, he’s weird. He’s not like any of the others and he doesn’t know how much he likes that.

As time goes on he finds that maybe he doesn’t mind the fact that this guy is weird. His smile isn’t fake and there are no hidden meanings in his words. When he opts to clean up his wounds before his own it isn’t done to ensure he’ll owe him at a later date but merely because he’s concerned and too kind for his own good. People like him aren’t supposed to be a part of this world but somehow he is. Like a bright sun shining down into the darkness he’s lived his whole life in.

“Guess I should make good on that promise to reintroduce myself.” It takes a moment for him to realise what he’s talking about. They have no need for someone to translate now. “Nice to meet you, I’m August!”

He takes the outstretched hand and shakes it. Calloused, warm. There’s so much more strength to him now than when they’d first met but deep down he hasn’t changed a bit.

“Hi August, I’m July. I’ll be working with you.” He may still be a child but the things he’s seen and done, even in training, have aged him far beyond his years. He doesn’t look at himself as being younger than August, they’re peers. Equals.

“Well then July, from today we’re partners!”

Partners.

It hadn’t lasted long. Those couple of years were the best of his life. July isn’t particularly suited for field work but August can hold his own. They’re an ideal pair. Sitting behind a desk with a senior agent watching over his shoulder, he watches August’s movements through a hacked security stream, telling him what to watch out for and the locations of those nearby. While working August has a completely different air about him. Dangerous, powerful. It contrasts so strongly with his usual sunny personality.

It was probably inevitable that the first person to show him true kindness would later become his first crush. Agents aren’t supposed to get caught up in romance, it can leave you with a fatal weakness but when he looks at August, he can’t help what he feels. It’s a hopeless, pining love, one that he can’t shake off or distract himself from no matter what. He always expected those days to continue, they’d work together until they were both retired from active work, just the two of them. Perhaps one day August would return his feelings too, it’s a naïve thought but for all that he’s done and seen, July is still merely a child.

When August tells him that he’s taking in a stray, July doesn’t think too much of it. The runaway brat is around his own age but seems so much younger, though behind the limp hair and sunken in cheeks there’s definitely the makings of a good agent. July figures he’s taken pity on him because August sees himself in him, underfed and without much hope in life on the outside. He’ll take him back to the headquarters and drop him off and then August will be his again. He doesn’t expect things to change.

But they do, and fast.

Before he knows it August is barely even seeing him when they’re in the same country. He’s spending time with this boy, spending all his time focusing on this kid. It makes him seethe. Who does this brat think he is stealing his August away from him? This was just meant to be temporary but one month turns into two and then before he knows it, he’s got an incoming call from August.

When August cheerfully tells him there’s someone else he has his eye on to save, July snaps he pen he’s holding.

\-----

They’d stolen him. Ripped August from his hands and left him all alone. He’d had to watch from afar as assignments came through with the three of them working together. The two new ones were good in the field and not only did August seem to forget about him but he didn’t even need him anymore. As his ‘family’ got more experience, August began working behind the scenes for them more and more, doing the job July used to do for him.

What about himself hadn’t been enough? He was always perfect at his job, he was the one August had been closest to, the one he’d passed out beside after long days of training, the one who had left his life in July’s hands when he’d first started going on missions solo. The one who’d captured July’s heart and never released it.

What does all that matter now though? He’s got him back and once again, July has his life in his hands. All he would have to do is kill the power and August would be gone for good. He won’t though, not now that he’s managed to take back what was originally his.

Brushing August’s hair back from his face he smiles. Even like this he’s still handsome. There are small wrinkles beside his eyes from where smiling too much has taken its toll and the weight he’s lost has aged him but he still holds resemblance to the bright young man who he’d been so taken by. He can hear the ghosts of that sunny laugh, that kind voice and imagine those purple eyes opening again and gazing at him warmly.

His skin is cold as he takes his hand in his. He knows he’s barely clinging onto life but if this is what it takes to have August as completely his then so be it. The machines around him never stop working, keeping him just on this side of death.

“I’m going to Japan again soon.” He speaks fondly, smiling down at August’s unconscious form. “There'll be someone else checking in on you then but I won't be away for long, I wouldn't abandon you.”

August doesn’t respond. That’s okay, he never does. Leaning over him July reaches to cup his face, thumb stroking slowly over dry skin. His lips are dry too as he bends down to kiss them. Gently, lovingly. If it wasn’t for the tube in August’s nose between them he could almost pretend the situation was different, that perhaps August is returning the kiss.

Smiling softly back at August as he stands, he takes a moment to rearrange August’s hair and slide his hand back under the blanket.

“I have to get back to work. It’s nothing interesting but I’ll tell you all about it later, these new guys don’t compare in the slightest to you.” He talks softly, maybe somewhere in there August can hear him. “I’ll be back again soon, we’ll eat dinner together again tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say


End file.
